


In the Closet

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, hunk is so tired of their long stares..., luckily their friends are here to help!, the boys need some help getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Keith and James have been avoiding each other, while giving each other longing looks from across the room, and Hunk is ready to get them to talk it out finally. Luckily, the MFEs are here to help!





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

 

Hunk Garret, Yellow Paladin, best friend to everyone he meets, was on his last nerve. The reason? James Griffin and Keith Kogane. Ever since Keith got back to Earth and they'd been greeted, rather gruffly, by James, the two of them had been giving each other long stares but avoiding actually talking to each other unless it was related to business and he was _sick of it_.   
  
He tapped his finger on the table as he watched them in the dining hall of the Atlas, Keith only a few chairs away from Hunk and James clear on the other side of the room with his team. And they were, once again, staring at each other from a distance but quickly looking away when the other looked back.  
  
Hunk's eye twitched and he stabbed at his meat. _Something had to be done.  
  
_ –  
  
“I'm not the only one bothered by this, am I? I mean, you guys have noticed it too, right?” Hunk said to Nadia, Ina and Ryan.  
  
“Ugh, _yes_. And the worse part is when James _talks_ about him. He's all bitter and moody about how Kogane doesn't give a shit and does he even notice him and it's _annoying_.” Nadia groaned.  
  
“Keith has just made the occasional comment like 'wow, he's really grown' and 'has he always been that tall?' and 'have his eyes always been so purple?' and, my _favorite_ , 'how long have his eyes glittered like amethysts', and _that_ was said when he was _drunk_.” Hunk sighed heavily.  
  
“'Glittered like amethysts', oh Good Lord'!” Nadia laughed.  
  
“Yeah, you'd _have_ to be drunk to say _that_ shit.” Ryan chuckled.  
  
“So, I'm thinking we should get those two to finally talk to each other.” Hunk nodded.  
  
“What do you suggest?” Ina asked.  
  
“I'm open to suggestions. Lock them in a room?” Hunk shrugged.  
  
“There's a broom closet near the training room.” Nadia suggested. “We can get them both shoved into there. It's cramped enough they'll _have_ to huddle close.”  
  
“Can you get the key?” Hunk asked.  
  
“I'll get it.” Ryan nodded.  
  
“Alright, it's decided. Tomorrow afternoon, they're going to _talk_.”  
  
–  
  
Keith always hung back after training with the Paaldins to get in some extra practice. Hunk waited by the door for the others to walk out and then walked over to Keith. “Hey, Keith, can you come with me for a bit? I need your help with something.”  
  
“Sure.” Keith changed his Bayard back and stretched. “What's up?” He followed him out.  
  
Hunk led the way down the hall and noticed Nadia leaning against a door. Nodding, he turned to Keith. “I'm sorry, but this is for your own good.” He lifted him up, Keith giving an undignified squawk in response, and carried him over. Nadia opened the door and they quickly shoved Keith in before shutting and locking it.  
  
“Hunk! Hey!” Keith banged on the door. “Let me out! What's going on?”  
  
“You're in here too, huh?”  
  
Keith froze and looked to the side to see James, barely lit up by the dim lighting from the blue lines along the wall, leaning against it next to a broom. “Griffin?”  
  
“My team suddenly shoved me in here when I was passing by and told me it was 'for my own good'. Now _you've_ been shoved in, so I guess their goal is for us to be locked in a broom closet together.” James looked to the side.  
  
“This is ridiculous.” Keith banged on the door. “Hunk! Hey!”  
  
“Talk it out! You two have issues!” Hunk told them.  
  
“You're pining and it's annoying!” Nadia added.  
  
“'Talk it out', they say.” Keith sighed and turned away from the door, leaning against it.  
  
“This is actually kind of roomy, for a broom closet.” James remarked. “Bigger than the one at our old school.”  
  
“When were _you_ ever in our old school's broom closet?” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You're kidding, right? I was the teacher's pet _and_ biggest nerd of the school.” James chuckled. “Oh, things were _bad_ the year before you arrived. That year, I learned how to defend myself and I trained so I wouldn't be picked on anymore.”  
  
“Seriously?” Keith stood up. “No way, not _you_. You were everyone's _favorite_!”  
  
“Nope, I got bullied, even after you arrived.” James shook his head. “You just didn't notice. My dad ended up pulling rank on their parents to finally get them to back off for good.”  
  
“Then they paid attention to _me_.” Keith sighed. “Everyone treated me badly. Even the teacher.”  
  
“Well, you _did_ get caught playing with fire in the teacher's lounge. Not to mention the knife you always carried around?”   
  
“Yeah, that's actually a sword.” Keith pulled it out and it changed form. “See? I activated it when I joined the Blade of Mamora.”  
  
“Ah, those Galra with the awkwardly-tight uniforms.” James nodded.  
  
“Heh, yeah...” Keith nodded. “You know...I have one of those, too.”  
  
James looked at him. “...Do you?”  
  
“Yeah. It's in my room, but uh...we're kind of locked in.” He knocked on the door. “I guess they want us to talk about...our feelings or some junk?”  
  
“Yeah, guess so.” James sighed. “I guess I'll start. Have you been...avoiding me?”  
  
“What? No.” Keith frowned. “I've just been busy.”  
  
“We've been in space for about a week and you've barely said a word to me outside of meetings.” James pointed out. “And before, we were focused on the war and didn't say anything more than was necessary.”  
  
“What you _did_ say, though, was kind of hot.” Keith remarked, then blushed. “Shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?”  
  
“U-Uh...yeah. Y-You did.” James said, blushing now.  
  
Keith coughed. “So, uhm...feelings. Talking. Yeah. I honestly wasn't sure if you _wanted_ to talk to me. I just....oh, _quiznak_...” He walked closer to James.  
  
“What?” James frowned, confused.  
  
“The light hitting your eyes...it looks they're _glowing_ a little.” He reached out to cup his cheek.  
  
“This is _way_ beyond talking, Keith.” James said, shifting a bit.  
  
“I don't know how to get what I want to say out in words. Ever since I got back, I've been pretty much speechless about how you look. You've really grown, and you're just...so _quiznaking_ handsome, and your eyes are just...so beautiful.” Keith cupped his other cheek.  
  
“Ever since you got back, I've been awed by how beautiful you've gotten. You've grown taller, stronger, your hair is just as lovely as always and your eyes....god, they always take my breath away.” James breathed, his hands moving to Keith's waist.  
  
“They go really nicely with my Blade of Marmora uniform.” Keith grinned.  
  
James swallowed, his imagination already going wild. “I....I'd like to see that.”  
  
“Then, let's kiss so we can get the hell out of this closet.” Keith grinned.  
  
“You think that'll work? How would they even know?” James asked.  
  
“Come on.” Keith grabbed his shirt and yanked him over to the door, shoving him against it and kissing him deeply. James couldn't help the muffled moan that escaped him as Keith pressed against him, his knee lifting a bit to press against James' groin.  
  
“K-Keith, wait.” He stammered, placing his hands on Keith's shoulders. “We shouldn't do this here. Not in the _broom closet_.”  
  
“Uh, I think we can let them out now.” They heard Hunk saying.  
  
“But, this is the best part!” Nadia insisted.  
  
“Unlocking the door!” Hunk opened the door and James gasped as he fell back with Keith on top of him.  
  
Keith looked up at Hunk. “Well, that was fun. Is this what you needed my help with?”  
  
“Yeah. You good?” Hunk asked.  
  
“Yeah,m we're good.” Keith nodded.  
  
“Keith?” James spoke up.  
  
“James, you okay?” Nadia grinned.  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Keith, can you get off me? Bit awkward to move right now.”  
  
“Oops.” Keith got up and helped James up. “So...my room?”  
  
“Yes.” James nodded and they started to walk away.  
  
“Whoo-whoo! Go get __steamy!” Nadia cheered as they walked off together. Then she looked at Hunk. “Let's go find Ryan and Ina and celebrate things no longer being awkward and annoying.”  
  
“Great idea! We'll invite the other Paladins!” Hunk said, walking off with her.  
  
–  
  
After that, things were much less annoying. Well, okay, they were still a bit annoying, but not in the same way. Now they just had to deal with coaxing them away from each other for separate missions or training sessions. It was better, though. Much better.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is going to show James his BoM uniform. ;D


End file.
